


Star Wars: How It Should Have Ended

by CharizardORAS



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharizardORAS/pseuds/CharizardORAS
Summary: This will be covering every Star Wars movie and how I think it should have ended





	1. Rogue One

Erso Farms  
An Imperial transport flies over  
Pilot: we have arrived at Erso farms sir  
Krennic: excellent. Now, circle around a few times and land extremely far away.  
Pilot: far away sir?  
Krennic: yes  
Pilot: but, wouldn't that give them, you know, time to hide or run away?  
Krennic: no, it will look intimidating!  
Pilot: but I think we should just land in front of their house  
Krennic: fine! We'll land right at their doorstep! You guys have to take the awesomeness out of everything! The transport lands and Krennic walks out  
Krennic: Galen! Suddenly his wife shows up  
Lyra: you'll never win! She is instantly shot by the Deathtroopers.  
Jedha: Imperial Moon  
Jyn watches the hologram of her father  
Galen: Jyn, if youre watching this, is because the pilot Bodhi got the message to Saw Gerrara. The Empire has a superweapon, capable of destroying entire planets. So I built a weakness inside of it, a weakness so small that no one will find out. The rest of the plans are on the data archives on Scarif. But that would be a total suicide mission, one I will not send my daughter to.  
Cassian: Jyn, it's time to go.  
Saw Gerrara: bye now!  
Jyn: you're not coming with us?  
Saw: no Jyn, I've been running my whole life, I will run no further.  
Jyn: ok, that really makes no sense. Bye weirdo!  
Saw: wait Jyn! Don't forget your message!  
Jyn: oh my gosh! Thank you!  
Mustafar: Vader's Castle  
Krennic: but, I built you a Death Star.  
Vader: and this, gives you power over me? Krennic starts to get force choked  
Krennic: I-I can't breathe. He falls to the ground coughing and Vader turns around  
Vader: be careful no to. CHOKE, on your aspirations, Director  
Krennic: ah come on, a dad joke, really?  
Vader: a dad joke? Why would you say a dad joke? Do you think I'm a father?  
Krennic: no, Lord Vader, it's that, what you said, is what people call a dad joke.  
Vader: ehm.  
Krennic: like, a bad pun.  
Vader: oh  
Krennic: so, not a father  
Vader: how unfortunate. Because if I was a father, I would be really excited about it.  
Scarif  
Cassian: so, we only have a few moments left to live. You wanna make out or something?  
Jyn: yes! The U-Wing appears in front of them with K-2SO  
Cassian: K!  
Jyn: K-2SO!  
K: Are you se-You were about to kiss her.*whispers*Do you know where she has been?  
Jyn: how are you still alive?  
K: I transferred my data into that other droid we found because I knew we all wouldn't make it, duh  
Cassian: that's really smart K  
Bodhi: and we're all still alive!  
Chirrut: and I'm a Jedi now!  
Cassian: really, how in the world!  
Rebel Cruiser  
Darth Vader ignites his lightsaber  
Vader: what up Rebel scum  
Rebel: open fire! They begin shooting at Vader who deflects the blasters  
Vader: oh yeah shoot at the guy with the lightsaber oh yeah. He stabs a Rebel and shoots a blaster back at one.   
Vader: this is really easy come on guys try harder than this.  
Rebel: here! Take it! He uses the Force and grabs the plans and kills the Rebel  
Vader: hehe. too easy.


	2. The Phantom Menace

Coruscant: Senate Chambers  
Queen Amidala: The Naboo system is under attack by the droid armies of the Trade Federation.  
Viceroy: there is no proof!  
Queen Amidala: there is like, lots of proof actually. This is footage of the space invasion. And I have a message from one of my advisors  
Advisor: The death toll is catastrophic, contact me immediately. And there are like, tons of witnesses. Two of which are Jedi  
Obi-Wan: I assure you, whatever the queen says is true  
Chancellor: well what the heck guys?! Send reinforcements, immediately.  
Palpatine: hehe, ya.  
Naboo  
The doors open and Darth Maul appears. A bunch of Jedi ignite their lightsabers  
Darth Maul: aw dang! He runs off  
Naboo: Qui-Gon's funeral  
Yoda: always two there are. A master, and an apprentice  
Mace: but which was destroyed? The Master, or the apprentice? Darth Maul appears without his legs  
Darth Maul: Master! Master! I'm still here! I'm still alive! At last, we shall have our revenge. At last, we will reveal ourselves  
Palpatine: uh, I don't know this man. Palpatine runs off  
Darth Maul: oh come on!  
Obi-Wan: how are you still alive?!  
Darth Maul: I was saved, by a bunch of fans  
Yoda: convenient, that is.  
Darth Maul: yeah! I know right!  
Anakin: what will happen to me now? Qui-Gon's Force Ghost appears  
Qui-Gon: you guys are totally ruining my funeral!

Extras  
Naboo  
Jar Jar and Qui-Gon are walking through the forest  
Qui-Gon: the ability to speak does not make you intelligent. Now you must go  
Jar Jar: oh but by the Gods it is! Meesa brings clumsy and funny times  
Qui-Gon: whatever you say


	3. Attack of The Clones

Kamino  
Obi-Wan: I can totally see your armor back there  
Jango: what? What armor? No you can't  
Obi-Wan: yes I can  
Jango: no, no you don't. Obi-Wan uses the Force and knocks the suit out of place  
Obi-Wan: I've seen enough*ignites lightsaber* You're coming with me. Hologram  
Obi-Wan: Masters, I believe I have found the bounty hunter responsible for the assassination attempts on the Senator  
Yoda: good, good. Bring him in, question him we will.  
Obi-Wan: but, there is a little problem. He has this youngling with him*Boba comes by Kenobi and he shooes his lightsaber at him* Back! Back! And plus, my ship only has one seat. So, I don't think he's going to sit on my lap all the way back to Coruscant.  
Mace: does he have a ship you can use?  
Obi-Wan: do you mind if I borrow your ship?  
Jango: I'm not gonna let you borrow my ship  
Obi-Wan: could you perhaps send a larger ship?  
Mace: No! No, we cannot  
Yoda: Important Jedi business we have. Sit on these cushions we must  
Obi-Wan: I'm really doing all the work aren't I?  
Yoda: yes, yes you are. Hehehehe!  
Geonosis  
Yoda: fought well you have, my old Padawan learner.  
Dooku: I'm just beginning to discover my powers. He uses the Force and hurls a rock to Anakin and Obi-Wan. Yoda catches it with the Force and throws it at Dooku's escape craft.  
Coruscant: Senate Chamber  
Mace: and that's when we found the plans Dooku was carrying called the Death Star! Capable of destroying entire planets! So, like the good keepers of peace that we are, we destroyed their design, and now their gone forever  
Palpatine: you- you did what?! Everyone looks at him  
Palpatine: I mean. Oh, thank goodness. He gets on a hologram with a Clone Trooper  
Palpatine: Execute Order 66  
Extras  
Geonosis  
Padme and a Clone fall off the gunship  
Anakin: I'm going after her  
Obi-Wan: get control of yourself Anakin! Don't let your feelings get in the way of the mission!  
Anakin: I don't care put the ship down!  
Obi-Wan: you will be expelled from the Jedi Order!  
Anakin: well, see ya! He jumps off the gunship


	4. Revenge of The Sith

Coruscant: Jedi Temple  
Padme: Anakin, something wonderful has happened. I'm pregnant.  
Anakin: really?! I'm going to be a father?!  
Padme: shh! What are you doing?  
Anakin: I'm so happy! I must go tell everyone! He runs off shouting in the Temple  
Anakin: my secret wife is pregnant! I'm going to be a father! Obi-Wan! I'm going to be a father!  
Utaupau  
Obi-Wan: Hello there  
Grievous: General Kenobi! Everyone stand back! I'll handle this Jedi, myself!  
Obi-Wan: your move  
Grievous: oh I'm just kidding. Everyone blast this fool! Obi-Wan ignites his lightsaber and gets blasted  
Grievous: all too easy*cough*  
Coruscant: Palpatine's Office  
Anakin: you're the Sith Lord*ignites lightsaber*  
Palpatine: well it's about time! I've been dropping hints like crazy!  
Anakin: I'm a slow learner  
Palpatine: I guess you're going to contact the Council. Wait, where are you going?  
Anakin: I'm calling them now!  
Palpatine: no! No! Anakin appears on a hologram  
Anakin: Master, I have discovered a terrible truth, Chancellor, is a Sith Lord  
Mace: a Sith Lord?  
Anakin: yes. He's trying to tempt me to the Dark side. Palpatine in background shocking himself  
Palpatine: help me Anakin! The Jedi are taking over!

Anakin: why are you shocking yourself? Stop shocking yourself. Please send help  
Mace: don't let him leave.  
LAAT Gunship  
Mace: now, I know whippin out the lightsaber makes you look intimidating. But this is a Sith Lord we're talking about. Expect severe resistance. And whatever you do, don't let him stab you slowly or something stupid like that. We're Jedi Masters for crying out loud!  
Palpatine: it's treason then. He launches himself at the Jedi and is instantly cut down  
Mace: yeah! That's what I'm talking about!  
Anakin: at last, the Lord of the Sith, is finally destroyed. Jar Jar appears with a black cape  
Jar Jar: oh heesa not the Lord of the Sith. Meesa the Lord of the Sith! Meesa Darth Jar Jar! And yousa in big doodoo this time! He gets cut by Mace  
Mace: enough is enough! I've had it with these nerherdin' Sith Lords in this nerfherdin' city!  
Naboo  
Anakin: and then your mother didn't die from childbirth, and we live happily on Naboo.  
Luke: then what happened?  
Anakin: the war was over, the Senate elected a new Chancellor, and the Clones all got new jobs.  
Leia: I like that story daddy  
Luke: aww, I feel like it ruins a better follow up story  
Anakin: hehe. It probably does! I have a family!  
Extras  
Mustafar  
Obi-Wan: it's over Anakin! I have the high ground!  
Anakin: well, from my point of view you have the lava ground! He uses the Force and throws lava by Obi-Wan  
Obi-Wan: whoa! whoa!  
Anakin: lava ground! Lava ground!  
Obi-Wan: whoa! whoa Anakin! Stop it!  
Anakin: well, from my point of view you have the lava ground!  
Obi-Wan: okay, I get it!


	5. A New Hope

Tantive IV  
3PO: If they hit our main reactor we are as sure as gone!  
R2:*beeping noises*  
3PO: What do you mean "If I have something to say about it?" R2 runs off and pulls out dual Rebel pistols. Stormtroopers brake through the door.  
Stormtroopers: aah! aah! aah!  
Rebel: that little droid did it  
Rebel Officer: such a Mary Sue. Darth Vader walks  
Darth Vader: whoa! whoa! Who's shooting up all of my stormtroopers in here!? R2 shoots at Vader who deflects it. The Rebels point at R2  
Darth Vader: wait, R2? Is that you? R2 runs off  
Darth Vader: wait! R2 come back! Nooooo!  
Obi-Wan Kenobi's Home  
Luke: how did my father die?  
Obi-Wan: oh he's not dead. He's Darth Vader.  
Luke: what?! Darth Vader is my dad?!  
Obi-Wan: unfortunately yes. The hologram of Leia appears on R2  
Obi-Wan: oh that's convenient. Princess Leia is also your twin sister  
Luke: huh? He falls out of his chair  
Death Star: Garbage Compactor  
Leia: watch where you're shooting that thing!  
Han: I'm sorry your Highness! You know, it won't take them long to find out where we went!  
Stormtrooper: they went down the garbage compactor!  
Stormtrooper: what do we do?  
Stormtrooper: how about we just let the trash monster eat them and not verify if they made it out or not  
Stormtrooper: sounds good to me  
Imperial Officer: really guys? Really?  
Stormtrooper: what?  
Imperial Officer: get down there and exterminate the threat!  
Stormtrooper: uh! Fine! They walk down there  
Stormtrooper: freeze Rebel scum! He fires his blaster and the laser bounces off the wall and everyone screams.  
Yavin 4  
Rebel Commander: These are the plans to the battle station. Normally we would have enough time to analyze the plans before we attack. But since Leia insisted on delivering the plans herself, knowing full well her ship was being tracked, instead of transmitting the plans to us, keeping our secret ase safe. Thank you, Princess Leia  
Leia: I'm starting to pick up on your sass  
Rebel Commander: that's good. That's really good! Because you deserve it! Now, we only have one chance to make this right, and it's all, Princess Leia's fault!  
Death Star  
Imperial: sir, we have approached the planet Yavin. The Rebel base is on the moon on the other side of the planet. We'll be in firing range in 30 minutes  
Tarkin: or, you could lightspeed to the correct side of the planet and be done with it now!  
Imperial: oh, yes. Standby sir. The Death Star jumps into hyperspace and appears right by Yavin 4  
Rebel Commander: well, that didn't go as planned. The Death Star fires at the Rebel base  
Chewie: arrrghhh!  
Han: you said it Chewie. I was this close to going back and helping those people.  
Extras  
Death Star  
Darth Vader: I've been waiting a long time for this Obi-Wan  
Obi-Wan: what happened to your legs? I simply remember chopping those off?  
Darth Vader: you were the Master, but now I am the- Obi-Wan uses the Force and crushes Vader's metallic legs  
Obi-Wan: what's this, a breathing device? He uses the Force and removes  
Darth Vader: ah! I need that  
Obi-Wan: what's up with the mask? Show your face. He lifts up Vader's mask to show Anakin's burnt face  
Obi-Wan: oh my. Someone did not age well  
Darth Vader: I hate you so much

More Extras  
Dagobah  
Yoda: had to let him beat you, you had to. What will I do now? Go crazy I will?!  
Obi-Wan: oh get over yourself


	6. The Empire Strikes Back

Executor  
Darth Vader kneels in front of a hologram of Palpatine  
Darth Vader: what is my bidding, my Master?  
Palpatine: there has been a disturbance in the Force  
Darth Vader: I have felt it  
Palpatine: I have no doubt, that this Force, is the son of Anakin Skywalker  
Darth Vader: I have a son?  
Palpatine: no, I said Anakin Skywalker, you are Darth Vader  
Darth Vader: I have a son! I must see him! I must go tell everybody!  
Palpatine: wait, where are you going?  
Darth Vader: hey everyone, have you heard the news? I'm a father! Woo-hoo! No Force choking all around! I have a son stormtroopers! I have a son asteroids! Hey bounty hunters, guess what? I have a son, did you know that?  
Boba Fett: yes  
Darth Vader: wait, you did? Who told you? Wait, why are you all standing around? Get back to work! Lightspeed! Woooo!  
Bespin  
Darth Vader: I can't wait to meet my son. Me and my boy ruling the galaxy, he is going to be so excited to see me  
Luke: nooo! nooo! noooo!  
Darth Vader: I know it's a bit shocking, but honestly I'm just so happy to meet you!  
Luke: you cut off my hand!  
Darth Vader: don't be a baby Luke. I had both my arms and legs chopped off. Now, as I was saying. Join me, and we can overthrow the Emperor, and rule the galaxy as father and son!  
Luke: hm, that does sound pretty good. But do we have to rule from the Dark side?  
Darth Vader: yes, that's how it goes  
Luke: then I'll never join you. See ya! He jumps off but Vader catches him  
Darth Vader: where do you think you're going?  
Luke: put me down!  
Darth Vader: no, I am your father and I say we're going home  
Luke: you're the worst dad ever!  
Darth Vader: more like the most powerful dad ever. Hehe  
Extras  
Lando opens the door to the room and Darth Vader stands up  
Chewie: arrrghh! Han pulls out his blaster and shoots at Vader who blocks it with Force and grabs the blaster  
Darth Vader: whoa, you-you shot first  
Han: yeah, why wouldn't I?  
Darth Vader: I uh-I don't know the answer to that  
More Extras  
Dagobah  
Obi-Wan: it has just dawned on me that you are the Last Jedi. Maybe you shouldn't have let Luke go alone  
Yoda: hm. Well, maybe get cut in half for no reason, you shouldn't have. Hm?


	7. Return of The Jedi

Jabba's Palace  
Everyone is sleeping and a thermal detonator is thrown in there.  
Jabba:Choy? Doe! It explodes and Boba Fett's helmet flies out the room  
Leia: see, told you it would be easy  
Luke: awww. But I wanted our plan to be stupid elaborate and we all would sneak in one by one. Han comes out of the carbonite and falls on the ground  
Han: owhow! My face!  
Rebel Fleet Above Sullust  
Rebel: you guys stole an Imperial shuttle? Aren't they going to miss it?  
Rebel: what if it's a trap?  
Ackbar: it's not a trap! Why does everyone think it's a trap? It's not a trap!  
Rebel: how doy ou know that the Imperials just let you take it?  
Rebel: are you sure no one was going to use it?  
Rebel Commander: yes, we're sure  
Mon Mothma: many Bothans died to give us this intel  
Rebel: no offense lady, but all we Rebels ever do is die without a cause. Well, except if you're the A-team over there. They all look at Han, Chewie, Leia, and Lando  
Death Star  
Darth Vader: you're feelings betray you, especially for your sister. You have a twin sister? I have a daughter too?! This, this is wonderful news! I must go tell everyone!  
Palpatine: now look at what you made him do. Do you realize how annoying that is?  
Darth vader: hey wait a minute. Yout old me I killed Padme in my anger  
Palpatine: yes  
Darth Vader: how did she still manage to deliver two kids, that doesn't add up?  
Palpatine: uh, you see, uh, she lost the will to live?  
Darth Vader: you lied to me!*ignites lightsaber* I'll kill you!  
Palpatine: nooo!  
Darth Vader: nooo!  
Endor  
Stormtroopers are blasting Ewoks  
Stormtrooper: how are we still dieing to these Ewoks?  
Stormtrooper: I know! Isn't our armor strong enough to not get penetrated by arrows and spears?  
Stormtrooper: it just makes no sense. An Ewok crashes a speeder into them  
Stormtrooper: ahhh!  
Endor: Celebration  
Luke: hey, thanks for appearing the way I thought you would dad. He walks off  
Obi-Wan: I'm just glad you didn't appears as your younger, more annoying self  
Anakin: oh my gosh. Do you know how funny that would be. Transforms into young Anakin  
Anakin: now this is podracing!  
Obi-Wan: uh kill me again. Change back  
Yoda: yes, change back you must  
Anakin: or how about this. From my point of view the Jedi are evil  
Obi-Wan: that is giving me flashbacks. Please change back  
Yoda: yes, please. Mace and Qui-Gon appears  
Anakin: Master Windu! Master Qui-Gon!  
Qui-Gon: hello, Anakin  
Mace: look who finally kicked the bucket!  
Anakin: does that mean Padme is here as well? Huh, no. Only the Jedi, that's pretty wizard, I guess. Well, at least we're all friends, Force ghost younglings appear.  
Youngling: you killed us all as children  
Yoda: awkward, this is. Hehehehe!  
Extras  
Leia is in her slave outfit and the group is running away from Jabba  
Han: you know. I'm going to regret being blind this whole time. I feel like I'm missing out on some, pretty, memorable sights. Leia looks at him.


	8. The Force Awakens

Starkiller Base  
Kylo Ren kneels in front of Vader's mask  
Kylo Ren: and I will finish, what you have started, grandfather. Anakin's force ghost appears  
Anakin: I have a grandson too! Yoda! Obi-Wan! I have a grandson! Yoda and Obi-Wan appear  
Obi-Wan: oh my gosh, this is never going to end is it?  
Yoda: hmmm.  
Takodana  
Stormtrooper: traitor! Finn ignites his lightsaber. The stormtrooper fires his blaster at Finn and hits him  
Stormtrooper: yeah!*evil laugh**gets blasted by Chewie's bowcaster  
Starkiller Base  
Rey: you will remove these restraints and leave with the cell door open  
Stormtrooper: I will remove these restraints and leave the cell door open. Walks away  
Rey: and you'll escort me to a ship I can escape in?  
Stormtrooper: and I'll escort you to a ship you can escape in  
Starkiller Space  
Rey flies off in a SF TIE Fighter  
Starkiller Base  
Finn: lower the shields! Or I'll blow that bucket off your head  
Phasma: did you say lower the shields? I thought you said alert everyone to your position?  
Han: Chweie, we're screwed  
Chewie: arrgggh!  
D'Qar  
Resistance Pilot: this is Death Star 1, this is Death Star 2, and this is Starkiller Base  
Leia: can we just call it Death Star 3? It's basically the same thing except bigger  
Resistance Pilot: we have to somehow lower the shields  
Finn: I can do it, but I have to be on the planet  
Han: we'll get you there  
Leia: how are you going to do that?  
Han: if I told you, you wouldn't like it  
Starkiller Base  
Finn: we're making our landing approach at lightspeed? How will we even have enough time to avoid crashing into-The Falcon crashes  
D'Qar  
Leia: well, there goes that idea  
C-3PO: What do you mean turn the power on and off again? I'm sure they tried everything. R2 turns on  
3PO: Oh thank the maker!  
R2:*beeping noises*  
C-3PO: Dramatic appearance? We don't have time for that?

Starkiller Base  
Han and Kylo meet on the platform  
Kylo: I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?  
Han: anything. They both grab his lightsaber  
Kylo: hm, you were always so stu-Luke appears behind Kylo and ignites his green lightsaber and stabs him  
Luke: surprise! Kylo falls down like Han did  
Han: no! No! Why?! Why?!  
Luke: why didn't you shoot first? He was going to kill you?  
Han: he was my boy! And where did you come from and how do you know?!  
Luke: I was bored on my island. Plus, I always sense when you guys are in danger, it's kinda my thing  
Han: uhh! Leia's gonna be pissed  
Extras  
Finn and Poe are escaping Kylo's Star Destroyer in a stolen TIE Fighter  
Poe: how about we play a game to get to know each other better?  
Finn: sure  
Poe: alright, I'll ask the questions and we must answer them. We cannot change our answers  
Finn: got it  
Poe: scariest Star Wars monster?  
Both: Rancor!  
Both:*gasp*  
Poe: if there was one man in the galaxy you would sleep with, who would it be?  
Both: Lando Calrissian!  
Both:*gasp*  
Poe: alright, alright, final question. Best Star Wars costume?  
Both: Slave Leia outfit!  
Both:*gasp*  
Finn: did we just become best friends?!  
Poe: i think we did! Then their TIE Fighter gets hit by a missile


	9. The Last Jedi

Crait: Space  
Leia starts to Mary Poppins back to the ship  
Poe, Finn, and 3PO run towards the door  
Poe: oh dang! She's really coming!  
C-3PO: Sir! Might I suggest! Poe opens the door and him, Leia, Finn, and 3PO are sucked into space  
C-3PO: Oh dear!  
D'Qar  
Poe flies his X-Wing in front of the Dreadnought  
Poe: happy to be here buddy, happy to be here. Urgent! I am Commander Dameron of the New Republic fleet with an urgent message to General Hux!  
Hux: fire on that ship  
Officer: right away sir. The Dreadnought fires a laser at Poe  
Poe: oh poop. His X-Wing explodes.  
Crait:Space  
Kylo flies with his wingmen just before they bomb the command bridge  
Ackbar: uh, I suddenly have to use the bathroom*walks off*  
Resistance Cruiser  
Resistance Personnel: the chain of command dictates that Admiral Ackbar is in command  
Ackbar: yes!*walks past Holdo* Sorority sister!  
Canto Bight  
Rose: alright, we have to focus on the mission. So don't park on the beach so some redneck alien doesn't sell us out  
Finn: got it  
Rose: And we can't waste time feeling bad about kids or horses. Our friends are literally running for their lives!  
Finn: ok! I said I get it! We'll land in the grass  
Ahch-To  
Luke: what did you think was going to happen here? Did you really think I would face down the entire First Order with nothing but a laser sword?  
Rey: yes, that's exactly what I thought would happen  
Luke: that does sound pretty awesome. Ok, let's do it, but first, let's take one for the road. Luke drinks milk from those creatures  
Rey: come on! Let's go!  
Luke: coming!*whispers to the creature* I'm going to miss you the most of all  
Crait: Space  
Ackbar: I have an urgent message for General Hux!  
Hux: what is it Ackbar?  
Ackbar: do you know what this is?  
Hux: do I-What?!  
Ackbar: do you know what this is?!  
Hux: Get on with it Ackbar  
Ackbar: it's a!  
Hux: it's a what?  
Ackbar: IT'S A TRAAAAP! The cruiser goes into lightspeed and destroys numerous Star Destroyers and brakes Snoke's Destroyer  
Supremacy  
Snoke: let me tell you my origin story  
Some time later  
Snoke: and that is my origin story. Now do you understand?  
Rey: yes, I understand, Darth Plageuis!  
Throne Room  
Rey and Kylo try to grab Anakin's lightsaber. Rey ignites it and chops off Kylo's hand  
Kylo: come on really?! Not cool! You're parents are nothing. They sold you for drinking money  
Obi-Wan: I don't remember my granddaughter ever being sold for drinking money  
Rey:*gasps*  
Kylo: what? Who are you?  
Obi-Wan: I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this here is my granddaughter  
Rey:*squeals*  
Kylo: what?! No! That's impossible!  
Obi-Wan: search deep down in your feelings, you know its true. Anakin's Force Ghost appears  
Obi-Wan: oh my gosh  
Anakin: your a grandfather too! I'm so excited  
Rey: I'm excited too!  
Anakin: do you want to go tell everybody?!  
Rey: of course! Hey Ben have you heard the news?  
Kylo: No way, is that my Grandfather!?  
Anakin: Ben!  
Kylo: Grandfather!  
Crait   
Rey and Luke stand in front of the First Order walkers  
Kylo: I want every gun we have to fire at them. The all fire at the Jedi but Luke Force Freezes them all  
Kylo: what?! That's impossible! No one has even seen him use that Force ability before  
Carl: well, we've all seen you do it before sir. So it's no wonder that he could do the same  
Kylo: shut up Karl! No one asked you!  
Luke: now! R2 and BB-8 launch lightsabers at Rey and Luke who ignite their blue and green lightsabers. Luke smacks the laser with his lightsaber and the walker, causing it to fall over. Rey does the same and they alternate the action  
Kylo: noo! No! No! All walkers are destroyed  
Kylo: bring me down to th-His transport gets shocked by lightning  
Luke turns to his side and sees Yoda  
Luke: what is up with you and lightning all of a sudden?  
Yoda:*laughs*  
Extras  
Rose crashes her speeder into Finn's  
Finn: why would you do that? I was almost there  
Rose: it's not about fighting, but saving those we love  
Finn: what, that's what I was doing?! What doyou think Ackbar did?!  
Rose: let's kiss  
Finn: what?! No! No. First Order officers watch from the AT-M6  
Officer: this is just sad  
Officer: should we let them go?  
Officer: uhhhhhh, no. The walker blasts them  
Poe: oh dang! Finn and Rose just died!  
Leia: Finn and who?!


End file.
